Today's mobile devices often include at least one camera. Mobile phones, tablets, laptops and other types of portable electronic devices include camera functionality because it greatly extends the uses of these devices and offers many conveniences to users. In turn, users have demanded greater resolution and more autofocus capability in mobile device cameras.
The camera module of a current mobile device is often the component that defines the overall height or thickness of such a small form factor device. On the one hand, it is desirable to maintain this dimension as small as possible to allow the mobile device to maintain a small form factor, especially a thin profile. On the other hand, designers of camera modules with a moving component are attempting to increase this dimension to provide the greater resolution and other camera capability users are seeking. At the same time, it is important to protect the moving component (e.g., a lens barrel) from damage, such as from contact with other components in the event that the mobile device suffers an impact.